greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Obstetrics and Gynecology
Obstetrics and Gynecology (often abbreviated and colloquially referred to as OB/GYN, O&G or Obs & Gyne) are the two surgical specialties combined to form a single specialty, with gynecology dealing with the female reproductive organs, and obstetrics dealing with the care of the woman and her offspring during pregnancy, childbirth and for a period of time following birth. Obstetrics and Gynecology has several sub-specialties, including reproductive endocrinology and infertility (REI) and maternal-fetal medicine. Sub-Specialties *'Maternal-Fetal Medicine' is the surgical and medical sub-specialty of OB/GYN that focuses on the medical and surgical management of high-risk pregnancies. **'Fetal surgery' focuses on the surgical management of fetuses within the pregnant uterus. *'Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility' is the surgical sub-specialty of OB/GYN that trains surgeons in reproductive medicine addressing hormonal functioning as it pertains to reproduction as well as the issue of infertility. Notable OB/GYNs and Sub-Specialists *Dr. Addison Montgomery (Director and Staff Obstetrician-Gynecologist at Seaside Health and Wellness and Consulting OB/GYN and Fetal-Neonatal Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Nancy Shepherd (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist in New York) *Dr. Jake Reilly (Obstetrician-Gynecologist, REI Specialist, and General Surgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Naomi Bennett (REI Specialist at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Lucy Fields (Former Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist and Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Vanessa Hoyt (Attending Perinatologist/Neonatologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Elizabeth Chen (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Vivian Carlsmith (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist/Perinatologist at UCLA) *Dr. Connie Ryan (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Taylor (Attending Obstetrician-Gynegologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Emma Marling (Head of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Thompson (Third-year Obstetrics-Gynecology Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Jason Myers (Obstetrics-Gynecology Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Paul Kay (Obstetrics-Gynecology Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. T. Thomas (Head of Obstetrics and Gynecology at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Knox (Attending Gynecological Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Simpson (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist) *Dr. Nicole Herman (Former Head of Fetal Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Graham Maddox (OB/GYN resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Sarah Davies (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Keating (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist) *Dr. Norman Russo (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Hundley (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Carina DeLuca (Attending Obstetrician-Gynecologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Kate Lachman (Head of Obstetrics and Gynecology at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Procedures *'Caesarean section (C-section):' A surgical procedure in which incisions are made through a mother's abdomen (laparotomy) and uterus (hysterotomy) to deliver one or more babies. It is usually performed when a vaginal delivery would put the baby's or mother's life or health at risk, although in recent times it has been also performed upon request for childbirths that could otherwise have been vaginal. *'Oophorectomy:' The surgical removal of an ovary. *'Hysterectomy': The surgical removal of an uterus. Notable Cases *'Miranda Bailey' (It's the End of the World/As We Know It): Addison delivers William George Bailey Jones with the assistance of Dr. George O'Malley despite the events of Miranda's husband in surgery, and the bomb taking place at Seattle Grace Hospital. *'Meredith Grey' (Perfect Storm): Dr. Connie Ryan delivers Derek Bailey Shepherd during a black-out at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital via an emergency C-section. Notes and Trivia *Naomi does not practice OB/GYN exclusively, as her practice initially needed an OB/GYN. She seems to only practice OB/GYN as it relates to her REI patients. *OB/GYN is sometimes disparaged as the "Gynie Squad" or the "Vagina Squad". *The OB/GYN staff at Seattle Grace Mercy West/Grey Sloan Memorial is known for being slow when paged, resulting in other surgeons having to deliver babies from time to time. *With the exception of Dr. Knox, Dr. Montgomery, and Dr. Fields, most if not all the female OB/GYN attendings on staff wear pink scrubs. Dr. Russo, a male OB/GYN attending, wears navy scrubs. Category:Medical Category:Medical Specialty Category:Surgical Specialty Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice